


I like being friends with you too

by sunshu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, Introspection, Light England bashing but thats just how yao thinks of him, Nationverse, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Russia’s PoV, kinda possessive Russia, might contain some historical inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshu/pseuds/sunshu
Summary: Ivan asks Yao about his relationship with the other nations, his insecurity makes him if the older man truly cares about him and why he sticks around at all.
Relationships: China & Russia (Hetalia), China & a bunch of other guys (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	I like being friends with you too

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sappy fic by yours truly, this one is simply because i have brain rot and can’t stop thinking about the relationship they have with each others vvvv i really love them :’)   
> We need more platonic Rochu!   
> I’m a bit insecure about this one and i accept criticism, especially about the fact that i could have added more characters- :’( aaaa please be nice to me if i got something wrong;;;  
> My twt is @serica_e if you want to talk to me!

Meetings were a curious place, always so full of life and culture.

It was fun to go to Ivan’s friends houses and to see them all banter and talk, it was interesting, sure the noise could be overbearing - and Ivan always expressed such, silence would always fall afterwards - but at least it didn’t feel lonely.




He liked watching his companions talk with each others, liked their company even though it was rare they talked with him at all.

Especially Ivan liked to watch a particular friend of his, Yao, he had been knowing the older man since he was just a boy, whose country collapsed under the Mongol empire’s reign.

Yao was fascinating.

The older man was always so closed off, he remembers that he wouldn’t really talk to him or Mongolia often nor he never revealed himself much to Ivan at all. 

Even though they had known each others for year, were closer than Ivan was with a lot of the nation, he always felt like he didn’t know the guy at all.

Which just fueled his curiosity.

_ Thats why he liked watching him so much, he wants - no - has to know more about him. _

_ Friends don’t keep secrets from each others right? _

-

In recent years Yao had been opening himself more to other nations, you could see him talking with them often.

Ivan supposes that his boss suggested to him to make more friends, so China talked to people he didn’t want to talk to, like the representative of England, Arthur or that obnoxious American...

Sometimes he talked with the Italian brothers, made attempts to speak with Japan and he could see Yao hang around the personification of Iran - formerly Persia - a lot, China seemed far more open to talk with them, he looked happier to do it even.

Sometimes he talked with Ivan as well.

It didn’t matter if he was forced to do it or if he actually wanted to.

Because at least he wasn’t afraid of him, Yao didn’t cry like those two brothers,made excuses to leave like Alfred and Kiku, nor acted submissive in order to not make him angry like Toris.

_ He talked to Ivan like a friend would. _

_ It doesn’t matter if he does that with /everyone/. _




Once he asked Yao about his relationships with the others.

He wanted to ask about what he thought of him as well but he refrained,  the older man was luckily honest with his answers.

“Yao? I’m a bit curious, i thought you hated England, then why do you still talk to him?” The man slightly groaned.

“I do hate him but he is the one that always tries to talk with me, i’m trying to keep him closer - business wise - but that doesn’t mean I want his hands /on/ me”

“Oh if he touches you i can kill him for you-“ “Don’t bother, I won’t let that disgusting creep touch me _**/**_ _** ever again ** _ /, i just need him closer for business, but business partners are all we’ll ever be,”

_ Do you think that about me as well? Do you think i’m a disgusting monster as well? If you do it would be rude you know.. friends don’t lie to each others... _

“Is it the same with Alfred?” Yao left out a little chuckle

“Not exactly,i don’t like him but its fun to tease him especially about his cooking, somebody should teachthe youngster to cook a bit ughh.” 

“He was raised by /England/ after all~!” Instead of chuckling this time Yao left out an heartfelt laugh, “Oh my god yes- He is as arrogant as England was when i first met him aru!can somebody , please , teach him some modesty too-? I’m sick of hearing him acting like he is the greatest thing in history.”

“Remember last halloween when he came dressed - quite inaccurately - like a gladiator and claimed to be the next Rome? I really wanted to smash his face~”

“Can’t wait to see that dream shattered when i will surpass him, maybe it will finally teach him a much needed lesson aru.”

A _m i too arrogant too? Am in need to be taught a lesson too?_

_ Is that why you hang around me? _

“Speaking of which~ you also talk with his Rome’s sons yes? Why is that?”

He heard a soft sigh this time, “Its complicated Ivan, very complicated.”

“Its because you miss their father right?” He hadn’t meant no harm, Absolutely no harm.

It was just a morbid curiosity, “Yes, i wish it was him instead of them or Alfred sometimes,” another sigh, “I guess i just miss the old times, the world goes so fast now, it’s hard to keep track,”  _ Then would you abandon me too?  _

_ Leave me behind to return to the ancient world again, to return to him. _

_ You should appreciate what you have now. _

_ Even if i’m sure it means nothing compared to what you had, right? _

“Iran is an ancient too though.” Yao lightened up again, “he sure is! Truth be told its nice to have somebody who understands where you came from... thus he was actually one of my first friends.”

“You didn’t have many friends before?” “I was pretty lonely when i was younger, meeting him and India helped that, “

“You were lonely like me.” 

“Yes and i have been lonely even after meeting them, but his company was always pleasant, we talked for hours and hours, or played chess, which was more silent” 

“Do you still do that with him?” “We do, it’s one of the things that hasn’t really changed.”

_ We changed too, we were so closeduring the soviet years and now you don’t even talk to me as much. _

_ Is that what you want, to drift away from me completely? Like everybody else? _

“What about Japan? Your relationship with him changed so much....” then again, no malice in his words, 

Even though Yao had told him that was a sensitive topic before...

“I still consider him my brother.” Yao hugged himself, not looking at Ivan, 

“He  hurt you.” 

He meant malice this time, but it needed to be said, and if nobody was willing to and if nobody was going to then.. 

Ivan was.

“He did,i’d rather... don’t talk about it” the pained look on his friend face was urging him to apologize but before he could, Yao interrupted him “I need to go now,“ 

He putted his hand in Ivan’s shoulder, he offered a kind lighthearted smile, a face that was different from the one he had just moments prior, “I’m quite glad to be your friend Ivan, thank you for listening to me” 

And Yao was gone before he could see the tears forming in Ivan’s eyes.


End file.
